Mood Swings
by kenji1104
Summary: This story takes place between Don't be Lonely and The Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko, this is all about Bruno and Sherry during Sherry's pregnancy on their daughter, my first one-shot of BrunoxSherry! REVIEW PLEASE!


**Mood Swings….**

**kenji1104: YOSH! This story is about our funny super mechanic Daisuki Bruno-chan and the lady knight of France, Sherry LeBlanc!**

**Bruno: Uh hi there!**

**Sherry: ….**

**kenji1104: The story takes place between Don't be Lonely and The Misadventures! It will be centered when Sherry is having her…. What do you call that again?**

**Sherry: *grumbles* MOOD SWINGS.**

**kenji1104: Yeah right! Mood swings! Bruno, if you may?**

**Bruno: Me and Sherry and Yugioh 5D's does not belong to kenji1104!**

**

* * *

**

Bruno groaned when the alarm clock sounded at their bedside table, fresh from waking up. He buried his head at the soft pillow and let his left hand find its way to the alarm clocks button.

Bruno heard another groan but this time it's a female's.

"Bruno, turn it off… I need some sleep." His wife, Sherry LeBlanc muttered, facing the opposite side.

Bruno's hand finally touched the alarm clock and turned it off, he drop his hand to the bed again.

"Bruno…" Sherry moaned, Bruno faced her direction and wrapped his strong arms around her swollen belly.

"I'm not feeling so… well…"

Bruno gently rubbed his blonde wife's belly and kissed the back of her neck.

"It's okay…" He whispered, closing his eyes, silently comforting his wife.

He then heard her sobbing. Not wanting to see his wife like this, he sat up at the bed and caressed her smooth face; he felt the warm tears from her emerald eyes.

"Don't worry… Just endure it for 2 more months."

"I don't want to feel this everyday Bruno, it hurts. My head is spinning." She sobbed; Bruno hated hearing that from her. "I don't like this…"

"Sherry stop saying that, I know deep inside your excited to see our daughter."

Yes, they are expecting a baby girl when Sherry was ultra sounded 2 weeks ago along with Mizogouchi. The three of them were delighted, Sherry wanted to have a daughter and she finally got one.

Sherry turned her head and looked at her husband with her puffy emerald eyes.

"Bruno please hold me. Hold me please…" She buried her head on Bruno's stomach; they both let their sorrows flow out as he is also in pain when he sees Sherry like this.

* * *

After an hour, Sherry got up from the bed without saying any word. Bruno didn't even catch a glimpse of her face.

Bruno opened his laptop and turned it on, he quickly login his online messenger and by chance, he saw Yusei is online by the username of "Shootingstarrose". His avatar is his picture with Aki, taken a year before they got married.

**Chat Window:**

Daisukibrunochan: **BUZZ!**

Shootingstarrose: Hey

Daisukibrunochan: Yusei, how's it going?

Shootingstarrose: Things here are fine, Aki was just discharged from the hospital yesterday.

Daisukibrunochan: Really? How does the little guy looks like?

Shootingstarrose: He looks like me, he got my hair, my golden streaks, my facial features but his skin is more lighter

Daisukibrunochan: He probably got it from Aki, btw, what's the little guy's name?

Shootingstarrose: Yahiko, Fudo Yahiko.

Bruno smiled and type in the keyboard once more

Daisukibrunochan: Tell the little guy "Uncle Bruno said hi"

Shootingstarrose: hahaha, don't worry I will Anyway, what made you login? I know it's early in the morning there. Something wrong?

Daisukibrunochan: You see…

Shootingstarrose: Hm?

Daisukibrunochan: How much do you know about the mood swings of a woman?

Shootingstarrose: …. You know it, mood swings are just normal. I take it Sherry's mad?

Daisukibrunochan: No, she was crying an hour ago.

Shootingstarrose: I see, is she complaining about being pregnant?

Daisukibrunochan: Just recently…

Shootingstarrose: Well that's a different case, Aki felt the morning sickness but never did she complained about being pregnant.

Bruno smirked and had the sudden urge to tease Yusei.

Daisukibrunochan: Probably because she's nervous.

Shootingstarrose: Nervous?

Daisukibrunochan: Nervous because you made her pregnant before marriage….

Yusei didn't reply for awhile.

Shootingstarrose: What's that supposed to mean?

"BRUNO! Breakfast is ready!" Sherry called out from downstairs.

"I'll be going down Sherry!" Bruno shouted, hastily typing at the keyboard.

Daisukibrunochan: I have to go Yusei, bye!

Shootingstarrose: I thought you were asking for

But Bruno had already logout before he can read Yusei's last message, shutting it down he put on his brown house slippers and walked fast downstairs.

* * *

He saw Sherry wearing a closed pink bathrobe; she was just done cooking some sunny side up and sausages. She placed the frying pan at the stainless steel sink and turned on the faucet, when the water touched the still hot frying pan; it made sizzling sounds and generated smoke as it went out of the kitchen through the window.

Bruno was worrying about his pregnant wife.

"Sherry you should have let Mizogouchi cook breakfast for us."

Sherry's smile and turned into a frown.

"What? Is there something wrong in my cooking? Does it taste so bad?" She crossed her arms, glaring at Bruno.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Bruno was searching for the right words "I mean you're pregnant, you shouldn't tire yourself and enjoy."

"And I ordered Mizogouchi to buy us some groceries last night; he left early in the morning."

Bruno sighed and sat at the elegant blue chair and placed his arms at the red table.

He stood his right elbow up rested his chin at his hand, mood swings, morning sickness. Sherry's and their daughter's well-being is what's important, ZONE made him a whole human right before he died, he has a real heart, a heart to love…

Sherry got irritated and took out the rolling pin from one of the drawers and hit Bruno at the head with it. Bruno's face landed on top of the table, another strong blow from his wife.

"Sherry why did you hit me?" He asked with a confused look. Rubbing his affected forehead which has bit of red marks on it.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU." She growled angrily, throwing the rolling pin at the floor. She then placed her left hand on her swollen belly.

Bruno watched her with another worried look, then her eyes softened, as if she regretted hitting him.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sherry murmured, Bruno stood from his chair and pulled her closer to him with extra care of not hurting her belly.

"Ssh it's alright. I should be sorry, I wasn't listening."

Sherry rested her head on Bruno's neck; the scent of Bruno reached her.

"I was just wondering about you and the baby…" Bruno said softly, kissing her golden hair. He brusher her hair with his right and rubbed her back gently with his left.

Bruno then lowered his head a little and kissed her lightly on the lips, he pulled away after that.

"Now quit looking at me like that, you look like a grinning idiot." Sherry smiled and poked Bruno's forehead. Bruno chuckled and they proceeded to eat their breakfast.

* * *

**After 1 month and 3 weeks…**

"I'm home." Bruno said with a happy tone, removing brown jacket and placed it at the living room couch.

Then all of a sudden an ear-piercing scream was heard throughout the house.

It took awhile for Bruno to recognize that voice.

"SHERRY!" He ran upstairs to their room.

When he opened the door his eyes widened in shock, Sherry was sitting up in their bed, wearing her black nightgown, she was holding her stomach and the bed was…. Wet….

Sherry groaned loudly in pain, she noticed Bruno standing by the doorway with a very shocked face.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?" Sherry yelled as she screamed out in pain once again.

Bruno snapped out from his thoughts and went beside Sherry.

"The baby's coming Bruno! She's coming!" Sherry firmly held her stomach.

"Where's Mizogouichi?" Bruno asked, he was both shocked and furious.

"JUST TAKE ME TO A HOSPITAL!"

Bruno got out from the bed and opened their cabinet he opened a drawer inside and the car keys were there. He took it and stuffed it inside his pockets.

His heart was beating so fast; this was all sudden for both of them. Tears fell from Sherry's emerald eyes when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Bruno with all his strength carried his wife out from the bed and carefully went out from their room.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Was all Bruno can say when he was carrying Sherry downstairs, opened the door infront of them, Sherry screamed out in pain once more.

He placed her at the backseat and he quickly started the car.

While driving, he was arguing mentally if he's going to stay calm or rush up the speed, but he wanted Sherry to be safe so he decided to try his best to stay calm as possible.

Bruno picked up his phone and dialed Mizogouchi's number. He turned the car to the right as someone answered his call.

"What is it my lord?" asked Mizogouchi's loyal and gentle voice. Bruno couldn't contain his nervousness anymore and shouted at the phone

"SHERRY'S GOING INTO LABOR GODDAMNIT! WHERE WERE YOU?"

He could hear the butler's gasp at the end of the line. Sherry groaned in pain at the backseat.

"Just hang on Sherry!"

"I was buying some diape—"Bruno interrupted the stern butler.

"Bring us some clothes and supplies and go to the hospital!" Bruno hanged up and continued driving.

* * *

Paris General Hospital…

Bruno got out from the car and was greeted by a guard.

"Good afternoon s—"

"Please call for a stretcher! My wife's giving birth!" Bruno said nervously, opening the door to the backseat and carried Sherry, he felt a warm somewhat sticky liquid between her legs… BLOOD

The guard quickly nodded and ran inside the hospital.

Sherry's breathing was getting short and she was sweating, she looked at her husband with a pained and weak expression. Bruno gave her a small smile before putting her to the stretcher that just came with a few nurses. Bruno followed the stretcher, his hand holding Sherry's.

They got inside the room where the doctor was waiting; they placed a clean white sheet beside her and made her bend her legs widely.

For 2 hours, Sherry cried out in pain, she squeezed Bruno's hand firmly making him winced in pain for unknown reasons.

"Sherry, give it all you got! For the sake of our daughter!"

Sherry screamed loudly in pain as she felt a contraction, her hold on Bruno's hand tightened even more.

"Mrs. LeBlanc! I'm seeing a tuft of hair!" The female doctor said, looking below her.

Sherry let the tears, tears of pain flow out from her eyes; Bruno looked at her with concern as she gritted her teeth from pain.

"Just a few more push Mrs. LeBlanc! Push! Push!"

"AAAAAGGHHHH!" Sherry screamed out, her head fell back on the soft pillow, she was exhausted and hurt, she breathed for more air but she forced to stop when they heard a small cry…

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the blonde baby's body with the clean white sheet.

"You did it Mrs. LeBlanc, you have a daughter!" The doctor congratulated, handing the crying baby to Bruno.

Sherry looked at father and daughter with a tired but happy smile.

"My baby…" She called, Bruno let the tears of joy fall from his eyes, and he was a father. A FATHER!

Bruno gently passed their bundle of joy to Sherry's arms; he knelt down to height Sherry's lying position.

Sherry received her daughter warmly and she held her in her arms, the doctor left the room and ordered the nurse to prepare a room for Sherry. The baby fell asleep afterwards…

"What will be her name?" Bruno asked, Sherry looked at her husband and smiled.

"Ashley…. Ashley Lisette LeBlanc…" She replied before looking at her daughter once again.

Bruno smiled "She looks beautiful… Much like you…"

Bruno then leaned closer to her wife's face and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you Sherry…"

I love you too Bruno…." She looked at Ashley "I love you Ashley…." She was a mother….

Bruno pressed his forehead to Sherry's had an arm on top of his wife and daughter.

Then a flash made them looked at the direction where it came from, from the doorway, Mizogouchi stood with a camera in his hands, smiling at the new parents and the newborn.

"My lady, my lord." He bowed in respect, Bruno and Sherry smiled at him.

"She's our treasure…" Bruno whispered to Sherry.

"A treasure that cannot be taken away from us…" Sherry added before kissing Bruno's lips once more.

A family….

* * *

**Okay, the Daisukibrunochan username was so taken from Bruno's funny words back in an episode where Team 5D's was born.**

**I hope you like this story! My first one-shot of Bruno and Sherry made from boredom and because I have no ideas for the next chapter of The Misadventures!**

**Reviews will be nice!  
**


End file.
